Cholesterol is used by the body as a structural component of cell membranes. In addition, it is a basic building block for the production of many hormones, adrenal steroids, vitamin D and bile acids. Elevated levels of cholesterol carried in particles of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), or less specifically, cholesterol not carried in particles of high-density cholesterol (non HDL-C) are associated with an increased risk of coronary heart disease. A direct link between high blood cholesterol and cardiovascular disease (CVD) has been confirmed for both non-statin and statin trials, consistent with a direct relationship between LDL-C lowering and CVD reduction. These studies as well as many others have led to recommendations by health authorities for lowering elevated total cholesterol and LDL-C levels.
Bile acids are amphipathic detergents with micelle-forming properties that are synthesized in the liver from cholesterol and solubilize lipids to aid in their uptake from the gastrointestinal lumen. Common bile acids found in man include unconjugated bile acids (for example cholic acid, chenodeoxycholic acid, deoxycholic acid, lithocholic acid) and conjugated bile acids (for example taurocholic acid, glycocholic acid, glycochenodeoxycholic acid, taurochenodeoxycholic acid, glycodeoxycholic acid, taurodeoxycholic acid, glycolithocholic acid, and taurolithocholic acid). After a meal, bile acids are released by the gall bladder. At ileal pH, the bile acids are predominantly deprotonated and are in their salt form. The majority of bile acids are reabsorbed, primarily by active transport in the distal ileum, with elimination in the feces being the primary route of cholesterol excretion.
A bile acid sequestrant can bind bile acids to prevent reabsorption of the bile acids and cause more of the bile acids to be excreted in the stool. The sequestrant reduces the amount of bile acids reabsorbed by the intestine and subsequently transported to the liver. To compensate for this disruption in enterohepatic circulation and consequent reduction of the endogenous bile acid pool, hepatic cholesterol 7-alpha-hydroxylase is upregulated. This results in additional conversion of cholesterol into bile acids, thereby restoring the bile acid pool. Upregulation of cholesterol conversion to bile acids also involves a cascade of signaling that results in up-regulation of liver LDL-receptors and consequent lowering of serum LDL-C levels, amongst other effects.
Existing bile acid sequestrants do not reduce the serum LDL-cholesterol concentration enough without requiring the patient to take either large amounts of the sequestrant or another drug that is combined with the sequestrant (e.g., statins). These reduce patient compliance and tolerance. Thus, bile acid sequestrants capable of more effectively removing bile salts from the gastrointestinal tract with equal or lower doses are needed.